Toad Takes A Bath
by MarioSuperSluggersLeague
Summary: Toad gets dragged into the mud by Blue Toad and is all dirty, so when Peach has him take a bath he becomes happy again.


_It Was A Normal Day In The Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach Was Out And About At The Mall While Leaving Her Baby; Toad, At Home. But While Toad Is Home Alone, Trouble Starts Brewing..._

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BUSTER!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"GIVE ME MY PIGGY BANK!"

Toad and his brother Blue Toad were fighting. Toad had taken Blue Toads piggy bank and was trying to get the money back that he had stolen by Blue Toad.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BLUE! THIS IS MY MONEY!" said Toad.

"GOTCHA!" said Blue Toad as he grabbed Toads diaper, but at that point Toad lost control of the piggy bank and it broke as it hit the floor. Blue Toad was pissed to say the least.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU TOAD!" he screamed. He grabbed Toad by his diaper and took him outside.

There he went to the garden in the front of the castle and threw Toad in the mud. He then jumped in and dragged Toad all through the mud; getting him dirty.

"I HOPE THIS TEACHES YOU A LESSON TOAD! DONT BREAK MY STUFF!" Blue Toad yelled as he ran back into the castle.

Toad walked out of the mud. His entire body was covered in mud from his mushroom hat to his shoes. He was one dirty Toad.

"I cant let anyone see me like this!" he said as he hide behind the bushes. A few minutes later Princess Peach came home to the castle.

Toad didnt want his mother to see him all covered in mud, so he hid behind the bushes until further notice.

Peach was in a good mood when she entered the castle, but all that changed once she saw the other Toads. Yellow Toad was the first Toad she saw.

"Why hello there Yellow Toad. How was everything while I was gone?" she asked cheerfully. "Blue Toad beat up Toad" he simply said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" she screamed.

Upstairs, Blue Toad was hanging out with his Toad brothers when Peach came into the room. "Hi Peach!" said Blue Toad happily. "How was your day today?" he asked.

Peach, trying to act happy for now, approached Blue Toad. "It was good. How was yours?" she asked. "Well-" but before he could finish Peach grabbed him.

"I heard you beat up Toad" she said. "Yeah because he broke my piggy bank" Blue Toad defended. Peach; not amused, took her anger out on Blue Toad.

"Awww, your piggy bank got broken? TOUGH LUCK! People go broke all the time in todays economy!" she fired back.

"I thought the Mushroom Kingdoms economy was great" asked Yellow Toad. "Ugh you dont understand" said Peach, referring to the economy problems in the US since 2008.

"Blue Toad, you're grounded! Go to your room!" Peach ordered. "But, but, but Princess. He broke my piggy bank" said Blue Toad.

"And you hurt my baby! Now to your room, NOW!" she demanded. And with that, Blue Toad left for his room.

"Where is Toad anyways?" asked Peach. "I saw him out by the garden" said Green Toad. "Thank you Green Toad" said Peach, who then kissed Green Toads head and left.

Outside, Toad was silently weeping to himself. He was covered from hat to toe in mud. Then a shadow emerged; it was Princess Peach. "Toad? Is that you?" she asked.

Toad emerged from the bush; covered in mud. "Hi Peach" he said. "TOAD! What happened to you?" she said in shock. "I broke Blue Toads piggy bank by accident" he said.

"He got revenge by dragging me through the mud. Now Im dirty!" he said as he started crying. "Aww Toad dont cry. I'll clean you up. I know! I'll give you a bath!" said Peach.

Toad had'nt taken a bath in a very very very long time, so long that he had'nt even remembered his last bath. Peach took Toad by the hand and led him into the castle.

Once in the castles bathroom, Peach took Toads mushroom hat and diaper off. Then she put Toad in the tub and filled it with hot water and bubbles.

But the part that got Toad really excited was when Princess Peach gave Toad a rubber ducky to play with while in the bathtub. "Here you go Toad" she cooed.

Toad instantly loved the duck, and started playing with it in the hot water, which grew larger with the bubbles. "HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said Toad cheerfully.

"Ducky!" said Toad as he splashed the water around. "I love you ducky!" he said. Peach sat back watching Toad play with the duck in the tube and knew she had done well.

After about 15 minutes, the mud had begun to come off Toad. Peach drained the tub and pulled Toad out. She then changed his diaper and put his hat back on.

"Thank you Peach!" he said once he was clean again. "You're welcome Toad" she said back.


End file.
